Ichabod Crane (Sleepy Hollow)
Ichabod Crane is one of the two main protagonists in the TV show Sleepy Hollow. He is portrayed by Tom Mison. His theme CIS Productions' verse *''See: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow'' *''See his CIS page: Ichabod Crane (CIS Productions) '' Ichabod Crane serves as the main protagonist and The Hero of the whole storyline, with him being the husband of Katrina Crane and the arch-nemesis of Moloch and other evil forces like Michael Langdon. He also works with Abbie Mills and other members of Team Witness, as well members from the Rogues and Ratatoskr in times to solve threats and face enemies that are demons, devils or other dark entity forces from another worlds that seek to bring evil for their own selfish reasons, most notable from Triggers Hell while Katarina Couteau and Imperia Deamonne faces enemies from the Revelation of Qliphoth, Eclipse of Hermes, Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and Sith Empire. 311512.jpg|Ichabod Crane in 2036 to 2042 (LOTM: Sword of Kings' timeline) tumblr_ojzsidu14I1s5bp52o2_250.png|Ichabod Crane in 2036 to 2042 (LOTM: Sword of Kings' timeline) (2) Meister of War TBA The Legend of Maka Albarn TBA LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour After they helped Maka and Knuckles and Crona Ichabod works with Lizbeth, Boomer and Hunson in resurrecting Dib though they find their memories of them are non-existent and they work on recovering their memories as Boomer and Lizbeth talk about their situation when Their friend Garak shows up and tells them what happened with the Paradise Lost Kingdom. They Investigate the Paradise Lost Kingdom with help from Ryan Hardy a friend of Lizbeth and the V Crusaders. Ichabod helps Lizbeth and Boomer investigate and that learn it was Crowley and then meet Pan.. Homer reveals that Springfield is under attack which gets him up in arms until the whole group meets Jack Bauer who phones to assure Homer's family is fine and that they should find him. The V Crusaders and Hunter Force join together for their trial which is the same as Slade but challenges feelings and honesty. Where they learn Hit Girl likes Kick Ass where she is forced to admit and Zero has to admit that he fights for everyone humans, Ciel, X and even Iris despite his memories not being that clear. Ichabod works with many people to stop Pan which they needed to do twice due to Gold wanting to talk to his father and then do it twice but not after the Niburu eats them up when they are saved by Castiel before they all part ways. The Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow Ichabod was damned by Lucifer after he made a deal with Him in exchange for the Philosopher's Stone to kill off Malcolm Dreyfuss. His friends were desperate to find a reversal and he held the sacred virtue of Prudence, the charioteer of the virtues, passed down by one of the first Witnesses, Moses or Elijah, followed by Chief Turgado and even Washington. With the governing virtue affecting the others, the team could tell if anything happens to his life force by simply monitoring Prudence, whereas if he dies it goes out, or if he's well it shines. He was later slewed by his son as a trick during his battle against Headless Horseman (Sleepy Hollow). Team Witness journeyed through all of Hell's 9 rings in search of his soul until they finally got to Treachery; he was there due to the deal he made as well as betraying his country, family, and especially Katrina Crane, Jeremy Crane, and Benedict. Upon his death, he shed his virtue proportionally to each member of the group, allowing access into the abyss just below the Tree of Fear. He was shown near the City of Dis, only it was an illusion to drive the team further; although technically, he was suffering all this time at Treachery and time was running drastically short. When he swallowed the Seeds of Doubt after being tortured for so long, he freed Lucifer as he achieved his destiny, though he eventually returned to his senses after being exposed to Jenny Mills' holy cross. He escaped with the others, later shed his feelings to Lara as she supported him in his deepest remorse, and fought against the Four Horsemen of Apocalypse (Sleepy Hollow); he was also a guide of sorts after the world fell into oblivion. As he and Gavin fought over Henry, Ichabod was trapped in a spiritual trial with Gavin Lucas as a Phoenix Wright lookalike. Gavin faked Henry's trance and discarded his flaming sword, restoring his soul from Jenny's cross. It was then that Crane labelled Gavin as his "son." He later separated from Lara Thomas' essence as they fought Death and he decapitated him again. With the chance of Lucifer reviving the Horsemen, he and his team eventually won over Lucifer thanks to the Seven Sacred Virtues provided by his fallen allies. He then released his radiance at the Gorgon's lair restoring the world and saying goodbye to Abbie Mills, Katrina, Washington and others one last time. Weeks later, he's still the leader of Agency 355, and bestowed the mantle of the Witnesses onto Jenny and Gavin. In the alternate ending, however, he was still blissed by the holy cross, but only he and Lara narrowly escaped from Treachery. Without their Guardians, they were powerless against Lucifer and his generals. Later, they ended up at the ruins of a church, and then they committed suicide by shooting each other in the heads. Gallery 106Promo10.jpg 305Promo22.jpg 311Promo3.jpg 215Promo3.jpg 113Promo3.jpg 111Promo3.jpg 104Promo5.jpg 104Promo4.jpg 103Promo9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Sleepy Hollow Universe Category:Brunettes Category:Bearded Characters Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sexy characters Category:Future Members of The V Crusaders Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:V Crusaders appearing in Meister of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders Category:Badass Normal Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:People with Photographic Memory Category:Humans Category:Beards Category:Mustaches Category:Major Heroes Category:Major Characters Category:The V Crusaders Category:Major Characters of The V Crusaders Storyline Category:Heroes in Meister of War Category:Heroes of The Final Stand Category:Returning Heroes of The FInal Stand Category:Characters of The Final Stand Category:Returning Characters of The Final Stand Category:Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Heroes in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Characters in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Returning Heroes of The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:The Exiled Ones' Allies Category:Enemies of The Armstrong Empire/Darth Sion's Forces Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Action Crusaders' Allies Category:Enemies of The Umbrakinetic League Category:Enemies of Katherine's Alliance Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Enemies of Shinnok's Empire Category:V Crusaders appearing in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in Meiser of War Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Final Stand Category:Main Members of The V Crusaders in The Legend of Maka Albarn Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Father of Villain Category:Characters in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Heroes in Nightosphere's Most Wanted Category:Pure Good Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Team Witness members Category:Characters in LOTM: Crossover - The Corbin Files Category:Chosen ones Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Swordsmen Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Hexenmeister Community Category:Archers Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Possesed Characters Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Biblical Witnesses Category:Characters liked by Officer Candy Apple Category:Order of Flourish Category:Neutral Good Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Big Goods Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:House of Van Tassel Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Main Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in Sleepy Hollow, the Missing Episodes Category:Damned Souls Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side